Not Now!
by Uchikaze no Rei
Summary: [SasuNaru] "Te-Teme, aku mohon jangan sekarang." "Jadilah anak baik. Sekarang lebih baik kita pindah ke kasur, di sini tidak nyaman." Warn inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Disclaim :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warn :** OOC, gaje, pendek, typo(s), etc.

**Pair :** S.N

**Rated :** T, T+ atau M ya? Entah. Kayaknya T, tapi gak tau juga, haha.

**Genre :** Tebak. :) wkwkwk.

**Gak suka? Gak usah buka, apalagi baca.  
**

* * *

**Not Now!**

* * *

Malam itu seorang remaja berambut pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto sedang mengerjakan PR di kamar kekasihnya—Uchiha Sasuke. Dilihat dari pandangannya, anak bernama Naruto itu begitu serius mengerjakan PRnya, tapi sayang konsentrasi remaja pirang itu buyar saat dia merasakan sebuah pelukan di lehernya. Diliriknya kaca yang ada di sebelah meja belajar itu, dan mendapati bayangan sang kekasih di belakangnya.

"_Dobe._"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu? Sepertinya kau tidak melakukan apa yang kau janjikan padaku waktu itu ya?" kata sang kekasih dengan tatapan datar namun tajam.

Melihat tatapan itu pun si pirang jadi takut sendiri, teringat akan janjinya waktu itu namun belum dia tepati sampai saat ini, "Ja-janji apa, _Teme_?"

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, _Dobe_, dan jangan mengelak."

Si pirang menelan ludah paksa, sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, "Hehehe… _Teme_, jangan sekarang ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Err… Karena aku sedang mengerjakan… PR?"

"Tidak apa kan? Hanya sebentar kok," bisiknya di telinga si pirang. Membuat si pirang sedikit merinding.

'Ga-gawat, aku tidak mau sekarang.' batin si pirang, "_Teme_, kumohon…" katanya dengan senyum penuh harap.

"Hm… Bagaimana ya?" Si raven berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya tidak bisa,"

Si pirang pun tidak menjawab, dia sudah kehabisan akal untuk menghadapi kekasihnya itu. Alasan apa lagi yang akan dia pakai? Dia terus saja diam untuk mencari ide, namun di saat yang sama dia juga merasakan rabaan sang kekasih, dimulai dari pundak, siku, sampai ke pergelangan tangan. Tidak mau diteruskan, akhirnya si pirang berontak dan berlari jauh di belakang sang kekasih.

"_Teme_! Sudah kubilang jangan sekarang!"

Sasuke a.k.a sang kekasih berdiri dari posisinya semula, dan berjalan menuju si pirang, "Hei, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untukmu 'kan?"

"I-Iya aku tau, ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya untukku. Tapi… Tapi aku tetap tidak mau!"

"Cih, keras kepala kau, _Dobe._"

"Biar! Dan jangan paksa aku!"

"Sayang sekali, sepertinya aku harus memaksamu."

Si pirang hanya terus berjalan mundur sementara kekasihnya terus berjalan maju ke arahnya.

"_Teme_, berhenti di situ!"

Si raven tidak memperdulikan perintah si pirang, dia masih terus berjalan maju.

"Kau sudah berjanji, _Dobe_, dan karena kau tidak menepatinya juga, aku yang akan memaksamu."

"Ayolah, _Teme_! Itu hanya janji sepele."

"Tidak bagiku."

"Stop, _Teme_! Jangan buang-buang waktuku!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau waktumu terbuang, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti ini."

"Kutanya, kenapa dari tadi kau mengelak terus? Itu sama saja membuang waktu."

"Eh? I-itu karena…"

"Karena?"

"KARENA KALAU KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA PASTI RASANYA SAKIT!"

"Memang aku yang melakukannya, apa ada orang lain lagi di sini selain kau dan aku?"

"Makanya itu! Dan lagi, setiap aku meronta dan memintamu berhenti, pasti kau tidak akan berhenti!"

Si raven menghela nafas, "Janji! Kali ini aku akan lebih hati-hati dan pelan-pelan, jadi kau tidak akan merasa sakit,"

"Aku tidak percaya!" Bruk. Ups, sepertinya si pirang sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi, dia menabrak tembok.

"Kau tidak mau berlari ke arah pintu, _Dobe_?" tanya si raven tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak! Karena aku tau pintunya pasti sudah kau kunci."

Mendengar itu senyuman si raven berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Kalau begitu kau terjebak, _Dobe_."

Si pirang tidak beranjak lagi dari tempatnya, memangnya mau kemana lagi? Jangan harap kau bisa keluar dengan mulus setelah terjebak di kamar seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Si pirang masih berkutat di tempatnya sampai akhirnya sang kekasih telah menghimpit dirinya.

"_Te-Teme_, aku mohon jangan sekarang."

Si raven hanya tersenyum, "Jadilah anak baik. Sekarang lebih baik kita pindah ke kasur, di sini tidak nyaman," bisiknya di telinga si pirang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, si raven menyeret si pirang ke kasur, tidak peduli sekeras apa ocehan si pirang.

"_Teme_, lepaskan aku! Aku mohon! Aku tidak mau sekarang!"

Sesampainya di kasur, si raven memposisikan si pirang duduk di pangkuannya, lalu mengeluarkan suatu benda dari dalam saku celananya.

"HUWAAA~ AKU TIDAK MAU GUNTING KUKU, _TEME_! KALAU KAU YANG GUNTINGKAN PASTI KUKU-KU SAKIT SEMUA~"

"Diam, _Dobe_! Aku geli melihat kukumu yang panjang-panjang itu, siapa suruh tidak menepati janjimu untuk menggunting kuku?"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Pfft, sorry kalau kelewat garing. Gak pinter bikin humor tapi malah maksa.

Review? Thanks.


End file.
